narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicles of the Leaf: Bonds of the Generation
It was their last mission before promotion to jonin. The three girls were sure that it was an easy mission too. However, the mission proved to be dangerous and even the girls' combined efforts weren't enough. Nochi was killed brutally. They successfully killed the enemy when Fuyuki entered Clairvoyance Burst Mode. They set up camp to rest as they expired their chakra. Fuyuki tried everything but even her Unmei Seigan wasn't enough to save Nochi. All she could do was fix up her body so it didn't look like she was brutally killed. Crying tears of blood, both Fuyuki and Aki returned home, working together to carry Nochi's body. Fuyuki dug a grave using her Torrent Release: Azure Dragon Fang. Using the same design as her father, she covered the grave using Kuraokami and carved Nochi's name using Amaterasu. Soon, her father recommended a new team member. Fuyuki, her eyes still bleeding, said, "Who is it?" Ryo said, "His name is Hokori Uzumaki." Fuyuki's eyes glowed with anger, "Someone's whose name is pride? I probably won't get along with someone like that." Ryo said, "Just try him out! Oh, here he comes now." Hokori walks into the room that the team was currently with his headphones around his neck. "Wow, two girls on the same team as me. Gotta add more caution when I do or say anything." He said with obvious sarcasm in his voice. "Huh?!" Fuyuki said, "You want me to cast a genjutsu on ya?!" "Hey, Hey." Hokori said nervously, "I really don't want any trouble. We're gonna be teammate ya know." Fuyuki let out her aura of sexiness and put her hair behind her ear. She sighed, "Fine. Just don't make any moves on me or Aki." "Um," trying to resist his pervy urges, "Ok fine. What are your names anyways?" Fuyuki said, "My name's Fuyuki Haru. That's my dad. This is my teammate Aki Yamanaka." Aki, who was wearing her blue yukata today, said "Yo." She waved her hand in a way which caused her E-cup breasts to bounce around. She noticed this and flushed red, "Whoops! Sorry! I promise I'm not trying to seduce you or anything!" Hokori has a face like he's holding something in really hard. If it weren't for his dark skin, he would be a bold red. "You're alright, My name is Hokori Uzumaki. I hope we can become good friends on our next mission." He turns around to Inojin, "Speaking of next mission, what is it?" Inojin said, "We're going to investigate Iwagakure. Apparently, the daimyo has been assassinated. We're going to investigate on who murdered him. Fuyuki, I'm counting on you to find clues. Aki, I'm counting on your surveillance." Hokori looks at Inojin with a confused glare, "Not to seem like the smarty but I assume I'll be backup or a decoy." A sweat drop goes down the side of his head. Fuyuki thinks, Is this guy trying to piss us off? Aki looked at Fuyuki an said, C'mon, Fuyuki. It's okay. I doubt this guy has the courage to make a move on us. Fuyuki sighed, Fine, Aki. Just don't lower your guard. Fuyuki said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hokori gives of a menacing smirk. "Alright, guess a girl gotta show her dominance in the group, not trying to be rude." He walks out the room with his hands behind his head trying to act as casual as possible while a rave is going off in his head. "You know I can read your thoughts, right?" Fuyuki said. "I also can read your thoughts so you can't make a move on us," Aki said, "So don't even try, 'kay?" Memory crash, Inner Hokori: *clap* "so looks like you messed up, I'm in your sub-cocnsience so don't worry they can"t hear me. Testing testing 1, 2, 3?" Hokori walks with the poker face of history. They took off through the forest to Iwagakure. Fuyuki and Aki surrounded Hokori. They put their arms around him and Fuyuki said, "So, you seem like a hot guy. Tell me, what do you feel when you have to sexy girls on your team?"